


Rio Nights

by firelightnight



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelightnight/pseuds/firelightnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the job in Rio, the only peace that Gisele and Han find is in the nights outside the fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the mistakes, english is not my native tongue. I hope you like it! :)

When this tall, skinny beautiful and fierce girl stepped out of that car with the determination in her eyes, Han knew that he was already screwed up. From the very first moment she showed how she drove, trying to avoid that stupid camera to pull out the job Han knew. And he also knew that she was out of his league, because this sexy and bittersweet Israeli girl would never look at him more than the 'Asian guy who is an amazing driver, was in Rio with Dom and the guys and likes to eat'. So he let the feeling stay there, because it wouldn't bother him.

And then, she made HIS job. Oh, my God, he was so damn enchanted about Gisele. With her long legs, her skinny body, the look in her eyes always secure and challenging. He laughed when he saw the drug lord Hernan Reyes falling to Gisele within five minutes. And who wouldn’t, anyway? She was gorgeous. In every way. And Han knew that he was screwed up.

The night that they got the print, it was hot even inside the fabric. Dominic, Brian, Tego, Tej, Rico, and Roman were talking in the couch with a beer for everyone. Mia was sleeping inside of one of the cars; she had been tired most of the time. Sitting in a computer wasn’t for her, but Dom didn’t want her sister more involucrate in this job than she already was. Gisele was nowhere to be found, and Han…Well, Han was with the guys too, but he wasn’t paying attention. He never paid attention in those kind of talks, because they all had those amazing stories and he just didn’t, because his life was travelling, meeting girls who would travel with him and well, just that. 

So he went in search of Gisele. He didn’t want to do it, but it was like his brain didn’t get the order of not searching her. He found the woman in the roof of the place, a beer by her side and the soft wind revolving her hair.

He sat by her side, not too close but not too far. Rio was awesome at night; there were lights everywhere and the sound of cars and people. Gisele looked at him by the corner of her eye and he took a sip of his beer.

‘So, how did you meet Dom?’ Her soft voice came in a murmur. 

‘Uh…I was one of the crew in DR. We robbed gas and then we gave it to the people. We were pretty good, but then he left and well…Until this job I didn’t see him. Letty happened, you know. How did you meet him? You aren’t like one of Dom’s girls.’

‘Well, it’s a pretty long story.’ She sighed. Not like a tired sigh, more like a ‘good story’ sigh.

‘We’ve got time. I’m sure they didn’t even notice that I left. Mia’s asleep, so she won’t need you to talk girly things.’ Han smiled, he didn’t even know what Mia and Gisele talked, but it was definitely not girly things. Gisele laughed, a tiny sound.

‘So I was one of the crew of this big drug dealer Arturo Braga, you know. And Dom and Brian confronted him, Dom because he wanted to avenge Letty and Brian because in that time he was an FBI agent and needed to capture Braga. Anyway, so at first I wanted to be one of Dom’s girls. I mean, the guy was what I needed at that point, and all that shit. But he was still madly in love with Letty, as he still is. And well, I think I wasn’t his type anyway. There was an escape when Braga and the guys reunited to negotiate some things. The guys had Braga’s drugs and wanted Braga’s money, and well, Braga wanted his drugs, you know. He was a big drug dealer. Like a huge one. So… The things didn’t go well and Braga was about to hit me with his car when he was escaping, and suddenly Dom jumped out of nowhere and saved me. He saved my life, and even if I helped him before with some stupid shit…I feel like I still owe him something, you know? He saved my fucking life. And I don’t think I’ll ever be enough grateful to him. ‘

When Gisele finished, she was smiling from all the memories. And it was a sincere and beautiful smile, that kind of smile that gets to your eyes and makes them glow in the night. She took a large sip of the beer and left the empty bottle in a corner. Her hair was still swinging around, the sleeves of her white man’s shirt were folded up above her elbow and the short let her long legs be free. 

Han stared a long while at her, enjoying every last bit of her. Her straight nose, the long light-brown hair that it seemed to fly, her big brown eyes that were coronated by long lashes and defined eyebrows, thin rosy lips, her caramel skin, her long neck, the silhouette of her boobs under the shirt, the flat stomach he had seen that afternoon, the old jean short, the long tanned legs that never seemed to end and the boots. Han was fascinated. He had never met any girl like this. Not even in the most beautiful places in Earth. 

‘God, you’re so beautiful.’ Han said. He didn’t even think before he had spoken, and now it was too late. But Gisele only looked at him for a while and smiled. A sincere, beautiful smile that made her eyes glow in the night.

And Han knew that he had fallen hard. So hard.


	2. It's in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't uploaded any chapter in a loooong time. It's just that I'm moving out, and I'm living without internet. I hope you like it and again, i'm so sorry for not uploading and the short and crappy chapter.
> 
> Please remember that english is not my native tongue.

The night that Brian and Mia announced the pregnancy, Gisele look both happy and nostalgic. She went out quickly than other times, straight into the roof of the fabric. Han followed her, because even if Gisele was an expert in hiding everything she felt, he had realized that she was affected. A little bit, at least.

When he found her, Gisele was watching the city, her arms crossed over her chest and a steady look. He didn’t say anything, just went to her side and stood there with the beer in his hand.  
Eventually, she opened her mouth.

“I thought I didn’t care about having a little child running around the house, or about the nine months when that little child is growing inside you.” Han looked at her kind of surprised.

“You care about it?’ His soft voice came in a murmur. He hadn’t really thought about it, but it didn’t make sense in his life. He was still young; he didn’t have anything to care about except keeping his hands busy with food, finishing this job and travelling.

“I don’t really know. Maybe yes, but I don’t think so. I think that I am just being a complete idiot. Can you imagine me as a mother? Like, talking funny and being all protective.” Gisele gesticulated with long and thin hands.

“Yeah, you don’t give that kind of profile.” Han laughed, suddenly finding Gisele’s eyes on his.

“What about you? Don’t you want to have a little kid running around the house?”

“I definitely don’t. I won’t be a good father, you know. I don’t even know what is like to have a father, so. Mom raised me completely on her own. But you would be a very good mother. It’s in your eyes.”

Han smiled, eyes still in the ocean of cars, lights and people down there in the streets. She could imagine Gisele being pregnant, staying in a little apartment and waking Han up because she wanted Israeli food. She would name her son Isaac and her daughter Rain, because she loves the rain. She loves the feeling of the rain in her skin, like revitalizing her. 

“What?” Gisele looked at him completely confused. She thought it was kind of cute, and smiled, but she still wanted the answer. 

“Don’t pay attention to me. I’m saying stupid things.” Han shaked his head, like trying to escape from those thoughts of a life that he wasn’t going to have. “C’mon, let’s go inside. I think the food is going to be in any second”.

Gisele laughed openly, and followed Han across the roof and down the stairs. 

“I just hope it’s not Rico’s food.”


	3. London, Paris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisele disappears leaving no trace after Rio's job. Han flies to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't upload anything, I'm a really bad person, I know. I'm also sorry that the capters are short, it's just that in the Microsoft Word programme they seem longer. Agh, I'm sorry about everything.
> 
> Please remember that english is not my native tongue and if you see any mistakes you can tell me in the coments.  
> Thanks!

The next night Han gets to see Gisele is after the job. They have gained this pseudo-liberty and they couldn’t be happier with that amount of cash in their pockets. Gisele hasn’t been in the fabric anymore: no one has returned there. Dom, the cop Elena, Mia and Brian disappeared to God-knows-which part of the world without leaving any traces after the big speech Dom gave once the money was divided. It was inspirational, like every other speech Dom has given across the time. 

Tej and Rome flied back to Miami, and Tego and Rico are probably wasting their new fortune in the big casinos. Gisele has disappeared too, but no one where. She heard Dom’s speech, took her money, left his cellphone to everyone and left. 

Han has bought a new car. An amazing car which goes fast and soft. He has flied to London, living in an old little apartment which is practically falling to pieces. But he always wanted a place like that. It has brick walls, wood floors and a big window with crystals of every color. 

He’s been living a normal life. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants. On nights he rides the new car, taking it to the highest speed he can. On days he enjoys music, and plans new travels to make. And he thinks about Gisele a lot. All the time. He thinks about her soft and long legs, her rosy lips, her brown eyes, deep and beautiful, hiding secrets.  
He also sees her in everywhere. I mean, it’s not like he can mistake her by another person, but he goes to races and hopes to find her there, even if he knows it’s stupid. 

After two months in London, he goes to Paris. He doesn’t know why, but he stays in a hotel. It’s nice. He sends a text message to the guys. Asking Brian about the baby, asking Tej about his new garage, asking Rome if he’s having constant vaginal activity. He doesn’t text Dom. He knows he doesn’t need to. He doesn’t text Gisele. He knows that she won’t answer. 

It is a sunny afternoon and he’s drinking a milkshake sitting in the grass. There are a lot of people in everywhere, but he doesn’t mind. About twenty minutes ago he received the answers of his friends. The baby is a boy, and is probably going to be named Jack. Tej sounds pretty excited about the great success he’s having with the garage. And tells him about a girl named Suki. Rome laughs hysterically in big letters, admitting that, in fact, he is having a lot of vaginal activity. 

Nothing calls actually his attention. He’s happy thinking about a little Brian with blonde hair and blue eyes running behind remote control cars. 

Nothing calls his attention until that night. He’s in a bar, drinking some vodka when a tall girl leans on the counter and ask for a whisky. Han looks at her. She’s wearing really high heels, with long tanned legs that never seem to end. She’s wearing a black dress so tight that it shows the silhouette of the flat stomach and her boobs. She has defined collarbones and a long neck, with caramel skin. She also has thin rosy lips, long lashes, nice eyebrows, and big brown eyes. Her hair is long and light-brown. Her voice is hoarse, but soft.

It only takes him one minute to realize who that girl at his side is. He doesn’t believe it, but the name comes like a hurricane and he can’t stop it.

“¿Gisele?”


End file.
